Two Addicts
by chahana-miyuki
Summary: Mello X Matt fluffiness. I would like to include some guns but I'm not sure if my inner fluff-factory will permit it! A bunch of one-shots, rated T for swearing.
1. Cold Hands

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes or OOC-ness. This is Chapter 1 of '30 Days of OTP', the prompt being 'Holding hands' and the pairing being (obviously) Mello and Matt. I mean, c'mon, who doesn't love these guys?**

**Obvious disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, why the hell would I be writing on FanFiction, and secondly, Matt and Mello would be together, forever, in the manga. And the anime quality would be a million times better. Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

British winters.

Not the most beautiful of winters, by any stretch of the imagination, but still a definite cool season. The snow of two days ago had melted into slush, grey puddles of sogginess lying in wait on the pavement. I was just praying that my boots were going to hold out until we got back to the apartment.

It had been Mello's idea to go out. Even I was starting to get restless cooped up in the flat and besides, chocolate supplies were low and the couriers wouldn't deliver because the roads were icy. Leaving Mello without chocolate was like pressing the detonator switch on an atomic bomb.

It seemed that he was regretting this outing, however.

"Matt?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What, Mello?"

"I'm cold."

I turned to look at him. Leather trousers, boots, black sleeveless shirt, fur-lined hooded jacket. You wouldn't have thought that he'd be cold, but I could see the slight redness in his usually pale cheeks, the tiny tremors of his muscles. He was so damn skinny; it wasn't really surprising that he was freezing.

I scanned the street. "Mells, there's a coffee shop just down the road. We'll stop and get hot chocolate."

Mello practically barrelled through the door and raced to the counter with all the grace that he could muster. I followed him rather more sedately. A nervous waitress took the order of a hot chocolate and a cappuccino and disappeared, escaping a rather demanding leather-clad blonde and an awkward auburn gamer in orange goggles.

Mello drummed his fingers on the countertop, counting every second that the girl took over these drinks. He practically snatched the drink out of her hand when she returned.

"Are you taking it to go or staying in?" she asked.

"To go," Mello snapped. He grabbed my arm and towed me out of the café.

I managed to hang onto my sugared coffee. "Mello, what the fuck are you doing? I thought you said you were cold!"

"I _was_ cold," he replied as we walked out into the freezing cold. "But that girl took so long with the hot chocolate that even my fucking _toes_ thawed out."

I took a swig of coffee. "Alright, alright."

We passed five minutes in silence. Mello spoke again.

"Matt?"

"What?"

"My hands are cold."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What do you want me to do about _that_, Mells?"

"Well, you've got gloves, for starters."

"So? They're mine!"

"Oh, go on, give me a glove."

"No! They're my goddamn gloves!"

"Matt. Gimme a glove."

"No."

"Give me a glove, you fucker!"

If I didn't give him one, he wouldn't stop griping for about three hours. I pulled off a glove and handed it to him. He yanked it on. "Thank _God._ I thought my hand was going to fall off."

Each of us held our drinks in our gloved hands and kept walking. We managed about a hundred yards before –

"My right hand's cold," Mello complained.

"Oh, for God's sake," I muttered, taking his right hand in my left. Anything for a quiet life. "Better now?"

"Much better," I heard him murmur as he interlocked his fingers with mine. "Not quite so cold now."

I certainly wasn't cold – warmth was spreading through me from our linked hands, radiating through my body, sending the shivers packing. Mello rarely displayed affection like this, in a way that resembled traditional romance rather than throwing something at my head, and it made it all the more special he did. My breath hitched as he leaned into my side. _Mello._

We reached the apartment. Mello refused to let my hand go, so I had to fumble awkwardly with the key between our hands. When we finally made it over the threshold, Mello looked at me.

"Still cold."

I rolled my eyes. "Take your coat off, dickhead. How am I supposed to do anything with that furry leather thing on?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope I did okay, let me know if I didn't (because I always want to improve ^^'). Obviously you've read, so review if you feel like it, follow or favourite if you like it! Thanks~ miyuki**


	2. Sunlight

**Hiiii guys, I'm back again ^^' I have a shitload of tests this week so Matt and Mello are providing my stress relief XD This is the second prompt in the 30 Days of OTP series: Cuddling. I tried to write some decent fluff but I went kind of serious at the end ._. so sorry for that.**

**Again, the disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Matt or Mello. But the sunshine metaphor is MINE. No stealies or I stalk and hurties. You have been warned.**

* * *

I woke up. Groaned. Turned over. Buried my face in my pillow to escape the militant sunshine. I really didn't need my eyes to be scorched a funny red colour whilst _shut_, thank you very much.

But soon I couldn't breathe and had to turn over again, meaning that the sunshine army could resume its attack.

"Oh, fuck off," I mumbled groggily.

"What?" There was a sleepy mumble from my right.

My heart thudded in panic before I realised that it was just Matt. God, all this running-the-Mafia shit made you paranoid.

"What's up, Mello?" Matt asked. I cracked an eye open and saw him looking at me, his green eyes half-lidded.

"Fucking sunlight," I complained, turning my face into my pillow. "Don't want it. Make it go _away_."

"Jeez, Mello, it's just sunshine," he murmured. My heart thudded again. Goddammit, to whoever said that a boy's sleepy voice is the sexiest thing on this planet – no shit, Sherlock Lawliet Holmes. I turned over for the third time, trying to control the blood rushing to my cheeks and grumbling about a sunlight siege and useless boyfriends to disguise it.

"Useless?" I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and jumped. "Chill, Mello, it's only me." Matt pulled me against his chest and I relaxed into the solid warmth of him. However, as a _very _manly Mafia boss, I had a reputation to protect.

"Bloody hell, Matt! Don't just creep up on me, you fucking pervert," I snapped.

"So now I'm a useless…"

His hair brushed against my neck as he breathed in my ear, "…_fucking_…pervert."

My cheeks went from gently smouldering to full-scale combustion. "Pack it in with the hints! You are not getting in my pants, Matt!"

Silence.

"Not today, anyway."

I could tell he was grinning like the bloody Cheshire Cat. I shifted in his arms and turned to face him. It turned out to be one of the very few bad ideas that I have, not least because his _unbelievably gorgeous_ face was about an inch from mine. He cocked one eyebrow and tightened his arms, pulling me flat against him.

I buried my face in his hair, breathing in that smell of boy-shampoo-smoke, the one that clung to Matt. The one that had been the only home I'd ever known. The one I'd come to associate with someone actually giving a shit about me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please don't go," I whispered. If he left…there'd be no one left. No one to swear at me and insult me whilst smiling crookedly. No one to steal my chocolate and hold it to ransoms that are not legal to mention. No one to hold me when I cried (to which I will never, ever confess).

I felt Matt sigh, his chest inflating and then warm breath against my neck. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't _you_ go anywhere, Mihael."

Oh God, we'd brought true names into this.

I just nestled my head further into the crook of his shoulder and lay there, one hundred percent content to lie in Matt's arms under the duvet. And fuck that sunshine. Who needs sunshine when you've got a Matt to light up your life?

* * *

**Happy Tuesday to you, happy Tuesday to you, happy Tuesday to you aaaaaannnddd please now review.**

***I thought my parody was awesome too ^^'***


End file.
